Bonne année, Ace
by Soltis48
Summary: Lors d'une fête en l'honneur de la prochaine année, un couple s'éclipse pour fêter cet événement entre eux. / Yaoi / Lemon / Marco x Ace / PWP /


**Salut!**

 **Bonne Année!** **Happy New Year!** **明けましておめでとう** **!** **新年快** **乐!** **새해** **복** **많이** **받으세요** **!** **Avez-vous pensé à votre résolution pour 2016? Moi ça va sûrement être d'apprendre une langue asiatique, peut-être le japonais ou le coréen ou le mandarin. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais moi j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, puisque au moment où je vais poster ce chapitre, il ne sera pas encore minuit chez moi.** **Cet OS est un peu plus court que l'autre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **/|\\\ Ce texte contient du yaoi et un lemon. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. /|\\\**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Marco et Ace ce dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre du blond, s'éloignant de la fête sur le pont. Les deux commandants s'embrassaient, se cognant aux murs mais s'en fichant complètement, trop absorber par les lèvres de l'autre. Marco se fit plaquer contre le mur par Ace, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser plus langoureusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de repartir vers leur destination. Les bruits obscènes venant de leurs lèvres se collant frénétiquement ensemble étaient couverts par le bruit de la musique provenant de la fête, quelques étages plus haut, qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Ils finirent par enfin arriver à la chambre du premier commandant. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et y poussa son amant. Marco plaqua Ace fortement contre la porte, faisant vibrer cette dernière.

Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de leur homologue, caressant, griffant et marquant toute peau découverte. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ne faisant des poses que lorsque le manque d'air se faisait ressentir. Une chemise enlevée entre deux baisers, un pantalon a moitié détaché. Ace sauta et entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de Marco, qui le plaqua encore plus contre le mur, ses mains sous les fesses du Logia pour le soutenir. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, mêlant leurs langues l'une à l'autre. Marco décolla Ace du mur et le porta jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber avec lui. Ils roulèrent quelques temps l'un sur l'autre pour savoir qui prendrait le contrôle, jusqu'à ce que Marco ne le reprennes, faisant regretter à Ace sa soudaine rébellion.

Marco releva les hanches d'Ace et donna des coups de rein bien positionné, extorquant des gémissements de plaisir au commandant de la deuxième division. Un baiser plus violent qu'avant les laissa pantois pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs activités. Les sandales et les bottes partirent en même temps que les pantalons, laissant les deux pirates en boxer. Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent enfin, découvrant chacun le cou de l'autre, le marquant de morsures éphémères. Marco descendit sur le torse d'Ace, le parcourant de sa langue et de ses lèvres, laissant une trainé brulante de baiser et de salive. Une morsure sur la cuisse plus importante que les autres fit en sorte qu'Ace laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Marco lécha le sang s'écoulant de la morsure et fit un sourire sauvage à son amant, lui laissant voir son côté indompté.

Les jambes écartées, le corps parsemé de multiples plaies, les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres gonflées et rouges, Ace ne pouvait être plus désirable aux yeux de Marco. Un vrai appel au viol pour celui-ci. Une lueur enflammée semblait brillé dans leurs yeux. Les derniers remparts de vêtement s'envolèrent dans la pièce, jusqu'à se retrouver sur une chaise ou sur le sol. Leurs corps nus et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, émettant des bruits pouvant être qualifié d'obscènes. Les cuisses de Marco claquant contre les fesses d'Ace en étaient une raison. Les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir émit par les deux hommes étaient plus que suffisant pour chasser tous les possibles gêneurs pouvant s'être acculé devant leur porte, bien que la musique venant de la fête au-dessus d'eux était plus que suffisante pour camoufler les bruits de leur ébat.

La main de Marco sur les parties intimes d'Ace fut la goutte de trop qui fit craquer ce dernier.

\- M- Marco~! Arrête de jouer et fais-le.

\- Faire quoi… Hnn~… Dit moi, Ace~… Que veux-tu que je fasse, Yoi?

\- Humm~…! Prends-moi, Marco- aaaah~!

Marco venait de rentrer deux doigts d'un coup dans l'anus d'Ace. Ce dernier, surpris par cette soudaine intrusion ne put empêcher un cri tout sauf masculin de sortir. Ace passa ses bras autour des épaules de Marco et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, la préparation lui faisant toujours un peu mal. Marco commença néanmoins à bouger ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair d'Ace pour détendre ses chairs le plus possible. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres pour commencer des mouvements plus lents mais aussi plus profonds. Marco savait très bien que dès qu'il toucherait le point G d'Ace, ce dernier lui demanderait immédiatement de le prendre, pour le plus grand bonheur de son érection devenant douloureuse. Les lèvres de Marco happèrent cette bouche des plus tentatrice et l'embrassa fougueusement, ne laissant aucun répit à ce pauvre Ace qui était partagé entre douleur et plaisir.

Mais le plaisir prit vite le dessus lorsque Marco réussit enfin à toucher la prostate de son amant. Comme il l'avait prédit plus tôt, Ace demanda presque aussitôt à ce faire prendre par la tête d'ananas. Ce dernier retira ses doigts de l'antre d'Ace et se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa commode. Ils avaient beau être violents au lit, cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'ils étaient des bêtes non plus. Marco revint vers le lit et positionna Ace au centre du lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Ce dernier gémissait déjà d'excitation, attendant la suite avec impatience. Marco fit couler du lubrifiant dans sa main et étendit le liquide sur son érection. Le commandant de la première division écarta par la suite les jambes d'Ace et se plaça entre elles.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Ace, avant de s'enfoncer entre les chairs de ce dernier, agrippant ses hanches où il y planta ses ongles sous la soudaine vague de plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré, qu'il s'arrêta, laissant la chance à Ace de s'adapter. Le plus jeune s'agrippait fortement aux épaules du blond, à cause de la forte douleur qui lui vrillait les reins. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'Ace donna un léger coup de rein à Marco pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait bouger. Le Zoan commença de doux vas et viens, avant d'accélérer le rythme de ces coups de rein. Le brun laissait ses gémissements remplir la pièce. Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus exciter pas les cris que poussait Ace et se sentait devenir plus dure qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sous une soudaine impulsion, Marco se retira d'Ace et retourna ce dernier sur le ventre avant de la mettre à quatre pattes, pour le pénétrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils utilisaient cette position, mais ils ne le faisaient pas souvent non plus. C'est pourquoi Ace ne put s'empêcher de pousser un autre gémissement de surprise. Mais il se reprit bien vite lorsque Marco commença à le prendre plus fortement encore. Presque chaque coup touchait la prostate d'Ace, lui faisant pousser des cris plus aigus que les autres. Les violents coups de rein de Marco faisaient cogner le lit contre le mur. Ace, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses mains tomba sur les coudes, sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les gémissements qu'il poussait. Mais Marco, ne pouvant plus entendre les cris de jouissance d'Ace, releva la tête de ce dernier et ce colla à son dos, prêt de son oreille.

\- Ace~, je veux t'entendre… Hnn…

\- Aaah~, Marco! Hmm~… Plus vi- vite…

Marco accéléra ses coups de rein et toucha pour une énième fois la prostate d'Ace. Ace avait jouit dans un dernier cri de plaisir, faisant se contracter les parois de son anus autour du sexe de Marco. Marco jouit dans un dernier coup de rein, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en Ace. Marco se retira de l'anneau de chair du brun, avant de s'étendre à ces côté. Laissant la violence de leur ébat de côté, la douceur repris ses droits et ils restèrent ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser doucement.

Ils entendirent la musique s'arrêter et des voix s'élever.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNÉE!

Les deux commandants se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement avant de chacun soufflé doucement :

\- Bonne année, Marco.

\- Bonne année, Ace.

Des plumes et des flammes recouvrirent les corps des deux pirates pour faire disparaitre toute blessure, les laissant ainsi en bonne santé pour la nouvelle année.

* * *

 **FIN!**

 **Alors, c'était comment? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je travail dessus, en espérant de le finir à temps pour le poster pile à minuit (heure de France, à Paris). En tout cas, je vous souhaite une année rempli de bonheur et de santé.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne année!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
